A non-isolated DC-DC converter can perform non-inverse, bi-directional power transfer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,701,182 B2 entitled “DC-DC Converter” by Yoshida describes a low-noise, non-isolated DC-DC converter for providing a non-inverted output voltage at any desired voltage.